


Baking is Great!!! (when three of the paladins aren't in the room)

by Rainbow_Lizzard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baking, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fire, Food, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Mistakes have been made, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), burnt food, coran didnt deserve this, dont let shiro touch an oven, hunk is the true master chef, keith has a sweet tooth, lance is the best bf, pidge needs adult supervision, shiro keith and pidge are a destructive force, who let them near an oven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Lizzard/pseuds/Rainbow_Lizzard
Summary: After a mission the team receives a special mineral that turns out to act and taste like sugar. Keith and Pidge both get the rest of the crew to have a bake off. A bake off should be fun, it can't go too wrong. We'll have to see just how wrong things can go.





	Baking is Great!!! (when three of the paladins aren't in the room)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feed back is always welcome. My friends and I where talking about the image of the voltron crew baking and we threw in a bunch of our own head canons. I got inspired to write my own little fic. So I hope you enjoy it!

The paladins of Voltron had just finished liberating a planet from the Galran Empire. The fight had been long and rough for the paladins but in the long run it was a win for the allied forces of Voltron. When the lions landed Lance jumped out of Blue and ran over to Red. During the battle Red had taken a hard hit and gone flying. As soon as Red opened up the ramp into her cock pit Lance ran inside. When Lance saw the slumped figure of his boyfriend in his chair he had freaked out. Berating Keith with a million questions about how he was feeling because lance couldn't see anything physically wrong with Keith. 

Finally Keith had enough and snapped, “Lance would you please SHUT UP.”

Quieting down Lance crouched down next to his lover, “Keith, babe, I'm sorry but can you please tell me whats wrong.”

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you I just have a really bad headache,” keith whispered as he began rubbing circles into his forehead. 

“I shouldn't have been so loud before, I'll wait with you until you are ready to head out of Red,” Lance whispered into Keith’s palm as he held it close.

“Thank you.”

After a while of sitting in the silence of red the other paladins began to grow worried and opened up the coms in order to check up on the Red and Blue paladins. After explaining Keith headache to the rest of the team Keith decided he was better and was ready to leave and greet the natives. As soon as they left Red children came running up to the paladins. They asked for Keith and Lance to crouch down, and they placed necklaces and crowns made of flowers on their heads. As Keith and Lance thanked the children for their gifts, Allura and Shiro spoke to the planets diplomats about joining the alience. The rulers of the planet and their people gifted to the paladins many gifts. Most of them where supplies for the castle ship and the crew on board it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the Voltron crew were back on the Castle Ship they split up to go take inventory and check the castle's systems. Hunk was doing inventory of the food supplies they had just received. He had just made it to a crate of a light orange looking crystals. Confused on how it was a edible food item he looked back at the list he had been given by Coran of the food resources they got from the planet. On the list there was an item described like the crystal Hunk had found in the crate. Under the Description was an explanation of how to use it. It said that you need to grate the crystal in order to use it. Immediately Hunk thought of salt back on earth and how it was harvested. So hunk checked it off the list before he scraped a small bit off with his nail in order to taste it. Hunk was shocked by the taste. Unlike the salty taste he was expecting it was sweet, like sugar. Hunk hurried up with his inventory and ran into the common room where the group planned to meet to talk about the battle. As soon as the doors slid open Hunk almost screamed, “THERE”S SUGAR!”

The rest of the paladins startled at Hunk’s remark. Keith turned his head so fast you could hear a resounding pop. Lance stood up, well he tried to Keith had death grip on his wrist and it didn't look like he would let go anytime soon. Shiro however did stand up and for some reason backed away from where Keith and Lance were sitting. Pidge shot out of her seat and ran towards Hunk. Hunk lucky realized what she was going to do and braced himself just as the smallest paladin lunged at his body. 

Pidge screamed, “finally Hunk can make me a cake!”

“What do you mean make you a cake,” Hunk chided.

Before Pidge could retort Allura popped up with a question, “What is sugar and how does one make a cake with it?”

Shiro began to explain sugar and the many different ways it was used on earth to the two alteans. Pidge began furiously thinking of different cakes hunk could bake. Lance leaned back into his boyfriend who had sunk down into the couch. Keith was staring down at his hand as if he were in deep thought. Curios as to what he was thinking, Lance went to ask him. But right before he could Keith jumps up from his seat and yells, “LET'S HAVE A BAKE OFF!” Everyone in the room just stares at Keith surprised at his outburst. Then Pidge yells her agreement as everyone else in the room begins to agree as well. 

As everyone sat around the table discussing what they would make while Coran was grating the sugar crystal. They had already decided that it would be a good idea for coran to be the judge so that he could watch and learn some tips from the other paladins and what their tastes are like. Hunk decided on making a cake in order to stop Pidge and her nagging. Allura planned on making a dish she ate when she was younger. Lance was going to bake his own cookies that the team could store and eat as snacks latter. Finally Shiro, Pidge, and Keith were put on their own team together because everyone agreed that they were the least certified to cook. 

Finally Coran came back with the grated sugar like stuff in a big jar. The voltron crew all went their separate ways in the kitchen, grabbing what they needed. Shiro and pidge when into the fridge and cabinets grabbing what they thought they would need to make a dessert of some sort. 

When pidge and shiro came back to where Keith had been sitting, Keith asked, “What exactly are we making?”

Shiro just shrugged, “Something, it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah how bad can it be! We’ll just add a bunch of good stuff to a bowl and mix it together,” Pidge added.

Keith leaned over to look at the ingredients the two had brought over. Shrugging his submission he grabbed the sugar stuff and dumped all of it they had brought over into the bowl. Keith then left and came back with another full container of the stuff, proceeding to pour that in as well. Next Keith sat back and watched. Shiro shook his head at the weird antics of the kid he came to think of as his little brother. Shiro grabbed a few eggs. He wasn’t really paying attention, it was probably four or five eggs and threw them into the bowl. Shiro then began to mix the sugar and eggs together.

Keith leaned over the table to look into the bowl, “Shiro, did you put the whole egg in the bowl?”

“Yes?” It came out as a question but Shiro wasn’t sure why he was being asked this.

“No, Shiro. Did you put the eggshells in there too?” Keith remarked.

Shiro shrugged, “yeah.”

“Nice job,” Pidge applauded looking into the bowl. “The egg shells would give the batter texture! That’s ingenious, Shiro!”

Keith just grabbed the milk and poured some of it into the bowl for Shiro to stir. Pidge began to scoop some flour like stuff from another bowl. She then unceremoniously dumped it into the bowl. A white cloud of powder formed in the air around their heads. They all backed away from the cloud coughing. Once the cloud settled Shiro continued to stir the mix. The batter seemed to be really liquidly so Pidge continued to dump the flour into it. After a while the mixture got really thick and even Shiro was having trouble stirring it. When Shiro turned to pass the stirring onto Keith cause his arm was tired, he couldn’t find Keith. 

Keith however knew exactly where and what he was doing. He was currently sneaking up on Lance and his doughy goodness. Keith had already snuck some of Allura’s pastry cream out of her bowl. Hunk’s cake batter was amazing, his cake filling and frosting was even better. Keith would have stayed around Hunk’s station longer if he didn’t fear the wrath of his big lovable friend. Last time someone (Lance) snuck some of Hunk’s food before he was done without asking was not pretty. Hunk had yelled so loud that Keith heard it in the hallway. Not only that but he took lances kitchen privileges away for a week. So now Keith was onto his next target. Keith eyed the lion shaped dough on the tray Lance was using, then he looked towards the bowl. He couldn’t take Lance’s already shaped dough, Lance had worked hard on those. So the only choice was to steal from the bowl. As Keith snuck his arm around the side of his boyfriend to try and reach the bowl, Lance whipped around and slapped his hand away.

“Fucking sharpshooter” Keith yelped in protest.

“Language,” Shiro yelled from across the room.

Lance sighed at his weird boyfriend. “Keith, what are you doing?”

“Nothing” He quickly replied.

“It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like you're trying to take some of my dough.” 

“Well I was, but not anymore.”

“That's what I thought.” Lance replied with a nod of his head.

Keith glared at the back of his boyfriends head, “Okay then. Can I please Have some of you cookie dough?”

When lance turned around he was greeted with Keith's pouting face and his attempt at a puppy dog face. “Well for my adorable boyfriend…” Keith eyes lit up and a small smile appeared on his face. Lance thought it was absolutely adorable. That made the next part so much better, “Absolutely……..not.” Keith face immediately dropped into a scowl. He continued to glare at the floor until Lance turned back around to finish his work. Lance felt a small pressure on his back as Keith laid his head on him. Keith continued to wine, so Lance shooed him away. “Go back to your own team and eat their dough.”

“It’s not edible.” Keith sulked.

“Well too bad, now shoo.” Keith moved from his space on Lance back, grumbling all the way back to his team's spot. When Lance turned back around one of his cookies was missing. “The Fucking Furry!” Lance screeched.

“Watch you language” Shiro scolded.

When Keith arrived back at the table Pidge had brought over a baking pan. Shiro was trying to scoop the mixture into the pan but it was stuck in the bowl. Keith grabbed the bowl from Shiro to try. The batter was hard, like cement. Keith glared at the bowl as he repeatedly stabbed at the edge of the surface. Finally it popped out. However the inside of it was liquid and went all over the place. Keith, Pidge, and Shiro spent the next ten minutes trying to scratch and wipe the batter on the table into the baking pan. After they scooped what they could into the pan it was time to bake it. 

Shiro looked at the mix and saw how thick it was, “Hey guys since this this batter looks really thick how hot should we heat the oven and for how long should we cook it?”

Pidge shrugged her shoulders and said, “The thicker the dough, hotter and longer it has to cook. What if we cook it for 10 minutes at 400ºF.” Both Shiro and Keith agreed.

As Shiro put the pan into the oven Keith whimpered out, “I wish it didn’t take so long too cook.”

“WAIT!” Yelled Pidge, “What if we bake it at 4,000ºF for 1 minute.”

“Pidge, you're a genious!” Keith praised.

Shiro went to turn the temperature setting up when all of a sudden Pidge broke Shiro’s thoughts, “How about we cook it at 2,000,000º for 1 tic?”

“Sounds good to me.” Shiro stated. Keith just grunted in agreement. 

All of a sudden the oven burst into flames. 

“Nice” Both Pidge and Keith agreed as they high fived.

Shiro was freaking out with Hunk. Allura was confused as to how and why this had happened. 

Coran went over and put a hand on each Pidge’s and Keith’s back, “This reminds me of the time when I was younger. I was playing around when a great Goblask came running through the field I was in. We are always told do not approach Goblask, but I didn't care. So somehow we caught a fire and by the end of the day Half the field was in flames and I was missing my shirt.”

Lance casually walked towards the fire and put it out with the fire extinguisher. The fire extinguisher that was barely four feet away. After the fire was out he just left to go finish his cookies. 

After that fiasco they all decided it was time to plate their food and have Coran taste and judge them. Coran first walked over to Allura and grabbed one of her treats that resembled a macaroon. Coran had grabbed a blue one and bit into it, getting crumbs all over his mustache. He quickly finished it off and hugged Allura before heading onto the next plate. When he saw Lance’s he gave a small smile at the plate full of multicolord lions. He picked one up careful of the frosting. When he bit into it he praised the blue paladin for his work. Next however was different. Coran kinda stood there staring at the plate of something the trio had provided. 

“Coran, you do not have to eat this.” Shiro hesitantly stated.

“Of course I do, how else am I supposed to judge these pastries to my best abilities?” Coran replied.

“I’m serious, Coran. You. Do. Have. To. Do. This. We can make an exception.”

“What are you talking bout Shiro of course he does.” Keith smirked.

“Don’t listen to Keith, Coran.” Shiro quickly added. 

But it was too late Coran had already snagged a bite. Coran’s complexion paled, his mustache even drooped a little. Before anyone realized what was happening Coran was rummaging through the fridge. When he finally stepped back he chugged the entire bottle of Juniberry juice. 

“Coran, I am so, so sorry. I had no idea you would actually take a bite of it.” Keith apologized. Surprisingly Keith looked scared for Coran’s life. Now that freaked the others out. Was that thing they had made really that bad? After Coran set the bottle onto the counter and wiped off his mustache he turned back to the group. His smile shone brightly as he addressed Hunk’s cake. It was a beautiful cake with vanilla like frosting and cake. In the center of the cake in between the two layers was a lightly sweetened whipped filling with fresh fruits they had received cut and place in the filling. On top of the cake was a picture of Voltron expertly decorated into the vanilla frosting. Hunk gladly cut a slice and handed it to Coran along with a spork. Coran’s eyes lit up as soon as he place the sporkful into his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as he continued to eat more of his slice. Once Coran had finished it was n surprise who had won. Lance and allura came in a close second and third place. No one mentioned or acknowledged the disaster the trio had created. Until later that night. 

The team had gathered by the air locks. In the middle of one of them was the creation that the trio had somehow managed to make. After some not so kind words were said towards the monstracity, Coran hit the controls and gladly watched as it was shot out into the expanse of space.

Lance turned to his boyfriend that was staring out of the air lock, “How in the everliving shit did you survive a year alone in the desert?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Hunk had just woken up to his stomach growling. Slowly he slipped his warm blanket around his shoulders and made his way towards his door. Sliding his door open he walked into the hall. The only thing Hunk heard was his soft breathing and the careful padded steps he took towards the kitchen for his midnight snack. Then he heard it. There was the slam of draws and cabinets. Who else could be up at this hour? So hunk slowed his steps and tiptoed into the kitchen area. Just as he turned into the doorway he spotted something, more like someone. To be honest, it was Keith. Hunk utterly confused as to why the red paladin was in the kitchen at this ungodly time decided it was best to just watch. Keith was holding a cup that Coran said could be used for warm liquids. He was pouring something into the cup. But it wasn't liquid. No, it was the granulated sugar stuff. Keith was just sitting there pouring it into his cup. Nothing else wasn’t even in the cup yet and it already had to be at least halfway full. Finally Keith stopped pouring the stuff into his cup and turned towards the heated surface they used as a stove. On it was a pot of the altean equivalent of coffee. Keith grabbed the pot and began to pour it into his cup. It was barely half of a cup before his cup was topped off. Keith went to bring the drink to his lips and that's when Hunk had had enough. Hunk walked away from where he stood by the doorway, finally entering the kitchen area.

“Hey Keith isn't that a bit much…” Hunk had began before he was cut off by the unnerving slurping sound coming from Keith.

Keith just took a long sip and stared hard at Hunk before replying, “never”

Hunk glanced at the sugar stuff contemplating how fast he would need to move in order to get it away from Keith. As if sensing Hunks thought Keith lunged for the jar of sugar. Grabbing it before Hunk could even move and walked out of the room with it. Hunk just stood there staring at the spot Keith had stood, before he moved his hand to the intercom. 

Opening up a private com link with lances room Hunk squeaked out, “Hey lance can you get the sugar stuff back from your boyfriend…….he took it all.”


End file.
